Purple Haze
by boatsandhoes
Summary: Hyrule has been thrown into complete hell for one year now, ever since Link returned, it’s been nothing but one big nightmare day in day out. Possible romance later, and lots of character death. Zelda incorporated with an apocalyptic zombie flick.


Hyrule has been thrown into complete hell for one year now, ever since Link returned, it's been nothing but one big nightmare day in day out. Possible romance later, and lots of character death. Zelda incorporated with an apocalyptic zombie flick.

**DICLAIMER: I do own Zelda...I wish...**

**So, I love Zombies, and I love Zelda. Why not combine the two? To give a quick background scenario; Link has returned from Termina and Hyrule has been thrown into turmoil, mobs of Re-deads swarm by night, and as each day passes everything gets worse. Can Link find the source of this curse before everything is lost?**

**Oh and for the first time ive actually got this story planned out!!!!!**

**One last thing, as always this is set in OOT Hyrule as always with my fics.**

The sun; before this whole ordeal Link really took that big ball of heat for granted. Link felt the cold fleshy grasp of the surrounding Re-deads loosen and he heard the sun begin working its magic on the grotesque monsters. Their flesh singed on contact with the sunlight and he heard the distinct sound of the Re-deads sinking back into the ground. Slowly Link opened his eyes and looked around at the baron wasteland that was Hyrule field; not a monster in sight.

"I guess that's what they call the nick of time" Link mumbled to himself whilst picking himself off the ground and stretching out. Last night he got caught up in Hyrule field before he could find refuge and had just spent the last few hours running around Hyrule field hacking anything that moved to little brown chunks of rancid flesh.

Link wiped what could only be described as 'brown' of his sword and sheathed it. He tightened up his belt and wiped is face. He took a fleeting glance at the once rich fields of Hyrule plain. Nothing of the previous night remained, all the flesh from the Re-deads had disintegrated and the Re-deads themselves as always had sunk back into the ground at the first signs of the sun. The only trace of the grotesqueries was the lingering stench of death they always left behind which unfortunately summed up what was left of Hyrule field. All it could be described as was bland, dead and haunted. He sat down on the spot and leaned back on the grass. He closed his eyes and slowly he began to drift off. He fought against it but fatigue overtook.

Link was standing directly in the center of a large, black cave. He looked around, slightly panicked. The cave was so large he couldn't see the walls through the darkness. All he could make out was a purple haze that surrounded him and the constant sound of empty dripping. He looked down; he was surrounded by dark water standing on a small bit of land. Before he could even think about what to do he noticed something in the water, a misshapen brown blob was floating towards him. He stepped back but continued to watch the strange shape. It hit the small bit of land Link was on with a bump and slowly it began to contort violently, it slowly began to shape into what appeared to be a human. It stood up suddenly and looked at Link. It was a Re-dead, simply standing there. Link had encountered these before. He reached for his sword but he found nothing, only emptiness. He panicked as he realised he had none of his weapons on him, the Re-dead let out an ear piercing screech and slowly began shuffling toward Link. Link turned around and came face to face with another one just staring emptily at him. He was surrounded. Link screamed as the Re-deads slowly consumed him.

Link's eyes jolt open and he sat up, his chest heaving. His whole body damp with sweat. He must have drifted off. Link mentally scowled himself; drifting off in an empty plain that could become infested by monsters at any moment, wasn't exactly a smart thing to do. He sat up and gathered his bearings together. He was headed somewhere but he couldn't grasp it. He looked up and directly before him was the decaying ruin of Lon Lon ranch. Now he remembered, he had set off from Kakariko a few hours ago but night hit before he could make it. Usually Link would have just waited for the morning but ever since he returned things have changed. When he returned from Termina Hyrule was literally dead. Dead with no explanation whatsoever. Villages were empty. Lakes and rivers had dried up. But those things didn't compare to what happened when darkness covered Hyrule. The whole of what was left of Hyrule field was swarmed by mobs of Re-deads. These monsters simply shuffled around groaning, killing everything in sight. With them they had a strange presence that followed them; it gave off a feeling of emptiness, remorse and sorrow. Link could only guess that the strange aura was behind ultimately the death of Hyrule.

Link followed the winding path up Lon Lon ranch, still deep in thought. He almost didn't notice the huge gate blocking him from getting in. His heart leapt, chances were if the Re-deads hadn't broken the gate yet there would still be people alive in there. He vaulted over the fence and ran out into the large field. It looked the same as ever with the exception of no horses. Link had to bite his lip to stop him from shouting out. If there were any Re-deads or monsters lurking around in the shadows he really didn't want to draw there attention. He scanned the field. Nothing about hit had changed, aside from the fact that the large storage house at the other end of the field had collapsed. Link turned around and faced the two buildings behind him. If anyone was alive in this place they would be inside. He sheathed his sword and approached the barn door. He took a deep breath and kicked the door open. Instantly he was overwhelmed by a terrible stench, Link wrinkled his nose. The smell was a combination of animal and rotting flesh.

The barn was completely black; Link couldn't see a metre in front of him. Nevertheless he inched forward slowly, his sword raised above his head, he heard shuffling inside and suddenly something ran past the doorway, Link could only make out a blur. A few seconds later something absolutely caked in blood let out an ear splitting screech, it charged forward out the darkness and jabbed at Link with a pitchfork. Link easily dodged the clumsy entity and it stumbled forward. Link examined the being; it was a middle aged man. The man was wearing tattered dungarees and was absolutely covered in blood; his drooping moustache had bits of flesh in it and his eyes were bloodshot and twitching.

"Ingo?" Link asked cautiously. The man gasped and looked at Link with his empty eyes, deep in thought.

"In-go..." He uttered. Link lowered his sword.

"Thank Farore; I thought yo-"Link was cut off by another ear splitting screech from the disoriented man. The crazed farmer jabbed at Link again; Link avoided it again and looked at Ingo surprised.

"Ingo, it's me! Im human"

Ingo ignored him again and continued to jab at Link furiously. Link avoided the jabs and sliced the pitchfork in half with his sword. Link went to speak again but Ingo lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. Link resisted Ingo who was trying to violently gouge at Links eyes with his thumbs, blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes crazed eyes showed nothing but insanity. Suddenly he stopped, he looked down at his stomach, Link was holding the hilt of a knife which buried deep in his gut. Link pushed him to one side and stood up. Ingo let out one last gurgle and stopped dead.

Link knelt down beside him; he yanked his knife out of Ingo and placed it in his boot. Before he stood up he closed Ingo's eyes for him and said a small prayer under his breath. He picked up his sword from the ground and yanked a lantern of the wall beside him. He lit it and entered the small barn. The stench got worse the deeper he went in, he hooked the lantern on a beam above him and the room faintly lit up. What Link saw then was enough to give even him nightmares. The whole room was decaying and the walls had been splattered with blood. Any crack of crevice was patched up with cow hide to stop any light getting in and in the corner mounds of dead rotting animals lay piled up on top of another. Some had been stripped of flesh but others hadn't. On the other side of the room, all of the hay was piled up like a nest of sorts. Strewn around the nest were several chicken skeletons, one recent one was still rotting, Link noticed some teeth marks in it. Link felt that if he stayed in this room any longer he would vomit.

He ran back outside and gasped for some clean air. He looked at Ingo and shook his head. He must have gone insane. Link could only hope Talon and Malon were still alive somewhere. He looked at the door opposite him. Only one more place to check. Link kicked the door open to the former residence of Talon. The room hadn't changed a bit. It was as neat as ever, all the furniture was in place and it would have been completely the same had it not been for the lack of chickens and the skeleton in the corner. Link did a double take at the sight of it; he fell back and slammed his head on the table. It was just a skeleton, but Link wouldn't have reacted so badly if it wasn't for that fact that it was wearing the tattered rags of what was Talon used to wear. Link muttered the same prayer he did for Ingo over the skeleton. Now he only had one more place to check out; he looked up at the door which lead to Malon's old bedroom. Not wanting to beat around the bush he walked up the stairs to her bedroom and took a deep breath.

Link slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door. Directly in front of him was Malon, she was roped up by her wrists to the wall. She had virtually no clothes on and had only small rags covering her delicate body and a gag in her mouth. Link rushed forward, she had no visible wounds except for the odd scratch. He tentatively felt Malon's neck...Link kept his hand searching for a pulse for at least a minute. Just as he was about to give up he felt the slightest beat. His heart leapt with joy. She was just unconscious although judging by her heart rate she was dying. With one big slice of his sword he cut the rope like parchment, and caught Malon in his arms. He took the gag out of her mouth and tried to rouse her, but to no avail. He took a flask of water he had with him out of his pocket and poured a generous amount into her mouth, suddenly she spluttered on the water and began to struggle and writhe in Links arms.

He restrained her arms together and grabbed her face making direct eye contact with her.

"Malon! It's me...Its Link...do you remember me?" Malon's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at Link long and hard.

"L-Link...Fairy boy....?" She barely whispered. Link smiled broadly at her and propped her against the wall he took off his robe and wrapped it around Malon.

"Malon...what happened here? What happened to Hyrule?!" He asked the Aubrey haired girl, who was slowly losing consciousness.

"Fairy boy..." She repeated, she smiled and slowly fell back unconscious.

**Phew, a lot of re writing but I made it!**

**I am undecided, should Malon live or die? Give me your votes in reviews!!**

**The title 'Purple Haze' won't make sense right now but it will do later on. There is a reference to it in this chapter though.*cough* third paragraph *cough***

**Oh and I require three positive reviews to carry on the story so I know it's not a flop.**


End file.
